


《他是星灵族》123

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》123

123  
下山回酒店后，赫宰请正洙为受伤的东海诊疗一番，特别是那条曾受过伤的腿。  
正洙作为俱乐部的队医，自然经验老道，却未曾想——这对小情侣还是没肯放过他：只见奶黄包仰躺在床上，任由赫宰一层又一层剥去他的外衣。雪服之下，塞着毛衣、加绒保暖衣、防水内衬……寻常脱衣服就算了，他李东海难道自己没长手吗？  
还真没长。  
赫宰边为东海脱衣服，边挠对方的痒痒。东海则像只橘色的胖猫，赫宰一逗他就猛地蜷起手脚，又咯咯笑着放开，嘴里撒娇似的嘟囔：“你真讨厌，正洙哥还在呢。”

是是是，我还在。  
正洙无语。  
而后，还是履行职责，轻轻按压着东海那条伤腿的各处，最后发现症结所在：腿本身的问题不大，只是因正常劳损所致的疼痛，歇息半天就可以了。  
不过当东海脱下鞋袜后，赫宰发现他一只脚的指甲盖里藏着紫红色的血痕，便心疼地问：“海海，你是不是被雪板压到脚了？”  
“唔…好像有吧。”东海倒不觉得疼，反还抬脚，用指尖摩挲赫宰的下巴，“但我指甲又长长了。”  
正洙避开目光，这俩人未免太过亲昵，已经远超寻常情侣的热恋程度了。  
结果，让正洙更加大开眼界的是李赫宰的下一句话：“那等洗过澡后，我给你剪，好不好？”  
正洙：……？  
不过想起赫宰与他简单地提起过，东海很小时便失去了父亲，所以需要人照顾也很正常，便不打扰两位恩爱了：“我出去吃晚餐，你们也别饿着。”  
“嗯，哥路上小心。”东海被赫宰搂在怀里，不忘对正洙挥手告别，“明天我们一起回首尔。”  
正洙闻言，与赫宰短暂地交换过眼神后便先行离开了。

等正洙走后，房间里只剩东海与赫宰两人。  
赫宰这才缓缓开口：“海海，我明天…可能没办法陪你一起回首尔。”  
东海愣了愣：“你还要去哪儿？”  
“洛杉矶。”  
“可你不是答应过我，未来三个月都要和我在一起写歌录音吗？”  
赫宰笑着哄他：“是啊，我也只是在洛杉矶待一天，第二天一早就飞回首尔了。”  
“那…”东海有些委屈，“方便告诉我去做什么吗？”  
“申老板交代的事，具体的我也不好说。”  
东海点点头，表示理解，只不过：“飞机上没有你陪着我，从这边飞回首尔要好久呢。”  
“正洙哥会在路上陪你的，乖。”  
听赫宰这样说，东海的寂寞也只是略有缓解，所以不免胡言乱语：“那我们今晚多说说话，熬到深夜。这样等明天上了飞机，我也好赶紧睡着…再睁开眼时，你说不定就回首尔了。”  
赫宰因这小笨蛋的‘下策’失笑：“哥哥有正事在身，你就折磨我吧。”  
东海忙摇头，难掩慌张：“我是不是又不懂事了…”  
“是呀。”赫宰将东海打横抱起来，他鲜少这样做，此刻却控制不住要将所有浪漫都留在今夜，“为了罚你，就让你在上飞机前精疲力尽吧。”

东海知道赫宰要做什么，心头既羞涩又雀跃。  
不过赫宰还是记着，要先将东海长长的脚指甲剪了，于是就把光溜溜的奶黄包放入盛满水的温泉浴池，任其在里头游来游去，反正过会儿是要“开锅”的。

独立的浴池，与户外仅隔着一层落地玻璃。但由于酒店原本的海拔就高，入眼也只是苍茫的雪山，并无旁人窥探。  
赫宰找着行李箱中的指甲刀，要东海先将一只脚伸出浴池，他则坐在外沿，方便一会儿清理多余的琐屑。  
然而东海泡在温热的池水中，想他们今夜无眠，也就没打算老实了——赫宰剪他右脚的指甲，他便伸出左脚去触碰男人裆部那坨蓄势待发的性器。  
赫宰倒也不躲他，反还一派山来就我、格外受用的模样，特别是当小猫咪伸出尚未剪短的指甲，一下下在他性器顶端上摩挲。直至刺激到马眼，里头流淌出来的前列腺液滑到东海的足心，才闷声道：“等我剪完再说。”  
东海先放了赫宰，咯咯乐着钻进水下，憋气冒泡儿，唯有圆乎乎的脚丫被对方捧在手心。  
赫宰手巧，加之此刻情欲上头，剪指甲的动作倒快。  
末了，朝东海的脚上吹了口气，便决定亲自上阵，好好惩罚水中调皮的人鱼。

东海跃出水面时，满头湿发紧贴着头皮。要是寻常人也就罢了，偏他一张不似凡人的漂亮脸蛋，合着窗外照进的月华，如此动人的容貌就这样大方袒露在赫宰眼前，旋即，还从鼓着的腮帮子里吐出一口水来，故意溅在赫宰身上。  
赫宰有一种即视感，东海犹如他从海中捞回的美人鱼，被他置于一座空旷的高山，泡在这天池中，禁锢着对方的自由，要这人哪儿也去不了。  
但东海确实是只想游到他身边，便在赫宰委身进入水池时探出个脑袋，圆圆鹿眼眨巴着：“赫，快点，快点~”  
赫宰先把着性器喂进东海嘴中，肉棒戳在对方的口腔内壁，缓缓挺进，并抽插数回：“你哪里是人鱼，简直是海妖。”  
“没关系。”东海从上至下地舔着，甚至含住了男人身下的精囊，用舌头包裹着悉心讨好，间或说道，“我的赫是月神，又不是水手，就算到了水里，我还是要听你的话。”  
赫宰笑了声，抽出陷在对方口中的性器，并在此过程坐入水下，将不老实的小海妖抱进怀里。  
只见东海浑身蜜色的肌肤被一池热水浸泡发红，连膝盖尖都透出情欲的血色来。  
于是，赫宰用屈起的长腿禁锢住对方的动作，死死卡着东海的腰肢，并将完全勃起的生殖器贴到肉穴口处试探：“所以你才吃掉水手们，为的就是永葆青春，以便伺候你的神明吗？”  
东海听他讲故事一般地调情，不由透出娇憨的笑意：“您都知道了，那就…”说着，扭过头，身下屁股来回晃晃，“快点吃掉我这个供品吧。”  
赫宰果然吃了他——进入的同时，不仅一口咬在东海的脖颈，在月牙纹身上留下一排牙印，并抓住对方的湿发，不留情面地向后拉扯，迫使啃咬的过程再被拖长。  
直到牙印上渗出血珠，东海才不堪疼痛，转过身子，下意识张开指甲，抓挠着赫宰前胸，登时便见男人紧实的胸肌处烙下几层伤痕。  
赫宰旋即“嘶”了一声，挪开东海的手，无奈笑道：“刚才也应该帮你把手指甲剪短些。”  
如此说时，东海却早已情迷意乱地跌进欲海的温床，在赫宰的抽插中，时不时低头舔舐着对方前胸的血痕，并用舌尖卷起破开些的皮肉，口腔里锈味四溢，叫他心满意足到了极致：“赫，我希望你的血能永远留在我的身体里。”  
赫宰想起他们在日本温泉旅店的那次性爱，或许是温热的池水将他们连皮带肉到心脏都泡得松软，便在此之际做出破格之举。情爱与欲望的病态随泉水激荡，要他们爱得血迹斑斑、无所保留。  
所以赫宰的回答是：“好，海海，吃掉我。”  
“可你是我的神明……”  
“那就吃掉你的神明。”

赫宰虽是进入的一方，但这次的东海并不示弱，主动骑乘在男人硬挺的性器上，任池水与黏滑的体液灌满他敞开的后穴。  
而赫宰眼中所见，是冷色调的浴池里，一条烧得全身赤红的美丽人鱼，垂下的湿发也掩不住脸上狡黠的笑意，偶尔张开的齿间还留着月神的血液。  
再看他身后，绵延着皑皑的万丈雪山，仿若是塞壬施法创造出的一场幻境。

但透过东海的视角，除了赫宰，他看不见任何。  
月神的清辉足叫天地至景旋即失色。

不过水中的性爱到底吃力。赫宰干脆将东海抱出水面，压着他到浴室的窗前，顾不得对方红肿的生殖器一下下蹭在冰凉的玻璃上，冲撞后穴的动作不停，肉棒已完全陷在深处，揉一样地逗弄着内壁的敏感点。  
不消多时，听对方的喘息声也愈发变了腔调，嘴中断续叫着赫宰，湿汗淋漓。  
且因落地玻璃擦拭得过于透亮，使东海产生了片刻的视错觉，便死死抱着赫宰的胳膊，阖眼哼唧：“我要从山上掉下去了，不要…”  
“没事。”赫宰知道面前的玻璃纵是子弹都打不穿，还调笑道，“就算撞碎了玻璃，咱们也是一块儿掉下去。”  
东海竟还点点头，听着赫宰的一番话，就连对死亡的胆怯都随之消失了。更别说欲望还在身下沸腾，泉水简直如烈火，就这样烧进了他的四肢百骸。

射精时，东海甚至想起他往日读过的官能小说。  
其中，一对爱而不得的男女在水下偷欢。但碍于世俗的桎梏，他们在高潮过后双双服毒自杀，就这样死在爱与欲望的巅峰，宛如一曲淫欲的哀歌。  
东海初读时，以为这样的心情只是出于文学作品的夸张表达，现如今却能共情十之八九。想这世上的情爱走到尽头，不就只剩下“死而无憾”的决心么？  
看来赫宰说得没错，瑞士之行的美妙，确实到了死而无憾的程度。

事后，先在房间中歇息了片刻，赫宰与东海穿好厚实的外套，又登上房顶的树屋。  
作为酒店的一大特色，这些树屋坐落在住房之上，像偌大山谷里的小小森林，亦是旅客歇脚时的乌托邦。  
极境的食物大多热量奇高，但两人都没有忌口，心想着旅途的最后一夜，又何必顾虑太多。反而恨不能吃得多些，生怕留下什么遗憾。  
香肠、奶酪、奶油蘑菇鸡……饭后甜点都是巧克力蛋糕，想要解渴也只有手边温热香甜的果汁。但这些食物下肚，身子反倒跟着热起来。  
且在用餐的同时，还能眼望到头顶无际的星空。此时此刻，此情此景，不免觉得连万物都较之寻常更加温柔。

东海顺便带上了那本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，是赫宰在伦敦时送他的礼物。  
然而，赫宰见东海只将两人的合影当作书签，夹在全篇约莫三分之二的位置，却迟迟不肯读完。  
东海的解释是：如果自己与赫宰的爱情是一部长篇小说，他便愿这些文字永无终结。就像他们的过往，细水长流，昼夜不歇：“最好像莱茵河那样。”

瑞士之行结束了。  
但他们的爱情距离最后一页，还有长长久久的路要走。  
任谁都不希望有完结的那天。


End file.
